Cappy
by rhapsodybree
Summary: Leonard wasn’t quite sure what to think when he walked in and found Sheldon holding a baby. Hang on, maybe the optometrist had gotten his prescription wrong in his new glasses. Humorous one shot with slight traces of Penny/Sheldon if you squint.


Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my own creations.

**********************

When Penny's sister Gabrielle suddenly dropped by out of the blue with her seven week old son, Penny was more than willing to offer her babysitting services to look after her nephew whilst her sister popped out for the afternoon.

When Sheldon Cooper knocked on her door in his usual impatient manner an hour or so after her sister left, Penny swiftly made her way to the door, sparing a look at the sleeping baby in the bassinet in front of the couch. Not wanting her nephew to awaken, she opened the door, dodged Sheldon's raised fist in preparation for another knock and raised her hands to her lips. 'Sh.'

Sheldon stepped into the room, all the while wondering at her silencing motions. 'I fail to see why I am required to be silent,' he declared as he looked around the apartment, looking for a possible means of explanation as to the order to be quiet.

'Why are you here Sheldon?' Penny whispered, but Sheldon's eyes were averted and his jaw dropped.

'What is that?' he said in a slightly shaky voice, his long arm pointing an equally long and pointy finger in the direction of the bassinet.

'It's a baby,' laughed Penny shutting the door softly.

'Yes I am aware of the fact,' responded Sheldon impatiently. 'But what is it?' he probed, his eyes furtively taking in the sleeping form as he contemplated stepping forward to allow for a clearer line of sight.

Penny stepped around him. 'This is my nephew Calypso Folly Knight. He's my...'

She got no further.

'Calypso? Why would you call a child after the sea nymph that imprisoned Odysseus on an island for seven years?' said Sheldon in a bemused tone.

'Ah, I think Gabby meant it more Calypso the music as opposed to Calypso the history,' hedged Penny as Sheldon continued on regardless. 'And what of Folly? A foolish child labelled from birth.'

'I don't know. Wondered at the choice myself,' Penny mused as Sheldon still plowed on, breathing clearly not a function he required at the moment. 'At least with the last name of Knight he has some potential hero status.'

Sensing that he was done – or deciding that he was done – Penny decided to play with him. 'You probably don't want to hear his nickname then.'

'I find myself intrigued.'

'Cappy.'

'...'

'Mm hmm.' She couldn't help her smile. 'I find myself unable to talk any more on this subject.'

'Okay...'

They were saved by the phone.

Recognising her agent's number, Penny covered the mouthpiece and excused herself. Smiling at Sheldon's stricken look she just waved at him to sit down on the couch. 'You'll be fine.'

Define fine?

Not long after Penny left Cappy started crying and wouldn't stop. Sheldon sat up ramrod straight as his eyes peered into the bassinet, mind considering his options. Penny – having heard the crying – ended her call and stood in the doorway as she saw Sheldon consider his courses of action, and then finally act upon them.

He stood up and reached into the bassinet to find the pacifier – not without the obligatory slight distaste. Carefully deducing the angle for optimal performance, Sheldon dropped his hand and the pacifier went straight into the desired orifice, resulting in a stoppage of all noise.

Penny was amazed and Sheldon was pleased with himself: he had been presented with an unknown dilemma and had solved it successfully.

When Leonard knocked on the door looking Sheldon later on, he received a 'Come in' from Penny – which he did so – and stood stock still at the sight before him.

Disregarding the sight of Penny in the kitchen with a bottle of milk – though that was something in itself – his eyes were drawn to where Sheldon Cooper sat stiffly on the edge of Penny's couch. His clean freak, don't-touch-me, obsessive compulsive (amongst other things) roommate was _holding_ a _child_.

Granted, it didn't look too natural, but he was still holding the baby in the palms of his hands: the neck was supported in one and the bottom in the other as the baby ate it's fist and Sheldon looked at the child with a scrutinising look.

'Ah, Sheldon?' Leonard posed in an unsure tone.

'Yes Leonard?' was the factual response he received.

'Why are you holding a baby?

'The child required human touch,' said Sheldon as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

'How did you know that?' said Leonard, not even bothering to hide his incredulity. 'Did Penny tell you?'

'She did not,' huffed Sheldon. 'I'm a physicist. I have a ...'

'... working knowledge of the entire universe and everything it contains,' finished Penny for him with a grin from the kitchen.

But Leonard wasn't convinced. 'This is something worth _you_ knowing?' His eyes still hadn't left the incredible sight.

'Yes Leonard,' responded Sheldon patronisingly, rolling his eyes in the direction of his friend.

'He was right,' piped up Penny proudly. 'Cappy hasn't cried at all since Sheldon picked him up.'

'Sheldon stopped a child's crying?' Just when he thought he'd had every shock possible, they threw another one at him.

'It would appear that my skills in this area are considerable,' said Sheldon seriously as Leonard burst out his next question. 'And who the hell is Cappy?'

Sheldon raised the form in his hands slightly. 'The nephew of Penny. Seven weeks and four days old with a weight of approximately 12 pounds and a height of 58cm. Further measurements would be required to be accurate. Overall, an average baby.'

'Don't let my sister hear you say that,' laughed Penny as she tested the heat of the milk.

'Why ever not?' questioned Sheldon seriously. 'It's the truth.'

'Not everyone wants to hear the truth honey,' said Penny coming around with the bottle. 'Now hand baby over to his Aunty Penny.'

Sheldon attempted to do so with some difficulty. Finally fed up with Sheldon's attempts to avoid any more bodily contact than required, Penny stepped into his personal space and scooped the baby into her arms. Sheldon swiftly retreated to the other end of couch as Penny got Cappy comfortable and fed him the bottle.

Baby sucking away, Penny looked up to find both men looking at her intently. 'What?'

'You show a remarkable degree of comfort and familiarity with the task,' stated Sheldon.

'Years of babysitting,' shrugged off Penny, her mind already gleefully anticipating if Sheldon would stick around for the burping that came after.

When Sheldon and Leonard left the apartment soon after – both had stayed for the burping (though Sheldon had refused to look) – but had been quick to leave when Penny mentioned changing Cappy's diaper. Their business with her could wait until later.

Leonard's opening of the door that lead to their apartment was halted by Sheldon's next words. 'Tending to that child's needs has brought on a most unfamiliar sensation within myself,' Sheldon declared.

'Nausea?' Leonard offered as Sheldon pinned him with a look.

'No I think it was more along the line of pride or the like,' Sheldon considered thoughfully.

'Yes Sheldon...' scoffed Leonard as he stepped into the apartment.

Sheldon remained in the hall, just thinking for a moment.

_I wonder..._


End file.
